James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 10.
Here is part ten of James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland movie. Cast *Alice - Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) *Alice's Sister - Jill (from Resident Evil) *Dinah - Marie (from The Aristocats) *The White Rabbit - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Doorknob - Salem the Cat (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The Dodo - Pink Panther (from The Pink Elephant) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Ren and Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) *The Walrus - Cat (from CatDog) *The Carpenter - Dog (from CatDog) *Bill the Lizard - Murfy (from Rayman 2) *The Flowers - Female Characters *The Caterpillar - Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) - Squeeks the Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) *Bird in a tree - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Cheshire Cat - Sylvester the Cat (from Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The March Hare - Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Doormouse - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Painters - Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, and Waffles (from Catscratch) *The Queen of Hearts - Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *The King of Hearts - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Soilders - The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) Transcript *Sailor Moon: Oh, that was lovely! *Buster Bunny: And uh, and now my dear, hehe, uh… you were saying that you would like to sea.. uh…? You were seaking some information some kind… hehe! *Sailor Moon: Oh, yes. You see, I’m looking for a… *Plucky Ducky: Clean cup, clean cup! Move down! *Sailor Moon: But I haven’t used my cup! *Plucky Ducky: Clean cup, clean cup, move down, move down, clean cup, clean cup, move down! *Buster Bunny: Would you like a little more tea? *Sailor Moon: Well, I haven’t had any yet, so I can’t very well take more… *Plucky Ducky: Ahh, you mean you can’t very well take less! *Buster Bunny: Yes! You can always take more than nothing! *Sailor Moon: But I only meant that… *Buster Bunny: And now, my dear, something seems to be troubling you. Uh, won’t you tell us all about it? *Plucky Ducky: Start at the beginning. *Buster Bunny: Yes, yes! And when you come to the end, hehehe, stop! See? *Sailor Moon: Well, it all started while I was sitting on the riverbank with Dinah. *Buster Bunny: Very interesting. Who’s Marie? *Sailor Moon: Why, Marie is my cat. You see… *Toad: Cat? *Plucky Ducky: Hurry! Give the jam! Quickly! Give the jam! On his nose! Put it on his nose! *Buster Bunny: On his nose, on his nose! *Toad: Where’s the cat… *Buster Bunny: Oh. Oh, my goodness! Those are the things that upset me! *Plucky Ducky: See all the trouble you’ve started? *Sailor Moon: But really, I didn’t think… *Plucky Ducky: Ah, but that’s the point! If you don’t think, you shouldn’t talk! *Buster Bunny: Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down, move down, move down! *Sailor Moon: But I still haven’t used…. *Plucky Ducky: Move down, move down, move down, move down… And now my dear, as you were saying? *Sailor Moon: Oh, yes. I was sitting on the riverbank with uh… with you know who… *Buster Bunny: I do, hehehe? *Sailor Moon: I mean my C – A – T… *Buster Bunny: Tea? *Plucky Ducky: Just half a cup if you don’t mind. *Buster Bunny: Come, come my dear. hehehe! Don’t you care for tea? *Sailor Moon: Why, yes, I’m very fond of tea, but… *Plucky Ducky: If you don’t care for tea, you could at least make polite conversation! *Sailor Moon: Well, I’ve been trying to ask you… *Plucky Ducky: I have an excellent idea! Let’s change the subject! *Buster Bunny: Why is a raven like a writing desk? *Sailor Moon: Riddles? Let me see now. Why is a raven like a writing desk? *Buster Bunny: I beg your pardon? *Sailor Moon: Why is a raven like a writing desk? *Buster Bunny: Why is a what? *Plucky Ducky: Careful! She’s stark raving mad! *Sailor Moon: But- but it’s your silly riddle! You just said… *Buster Bunny: Very good??! *Plucky Ducky: How about a nice cup of tea? *Sailor Moon: A nice cup of tea, indeed! Well, I’m sorry, but I just haven’t the time! *Buster Bunny: The time, the time! Who’s got the time? *Rabbit: No, no, no, no! No time, no time, no time! Hello, goodbye! I’m late! I’m late! *Sailor Moon: The white rabbit! *Rabbit: Oh, I’m so late! I’m so very very late! *Sailor Moon: Well, no wonder you’re late! Why, this clock is exactly two days slow! *Rabbit: Two days slow? *Buster Bunny: Of course you’re late. Hahaha! My goodness. We’ll have to look into this. A-ha! I see what’s wrong with it! Why, this watch is full of wheels! *Rabbit: Oh, my poor watch! Oh, my wheels! My springs! But- but- but- but, but- but- but… *Buster Bunny: Butter! Of course, we need some butter! Butter! *Plucky Ducky: Butter! *Rabbit: But- but- butter? *Buster Bunny: Butter, oh, thank you, butter. Ha ha. Yes, that’s fine. *Rabbit: Oh no no, no no no you’ll get crumbs in it! *Buster Bunny: Oh, this is the very best butter! What are you talking about? *Rabbit: Tea? *Bugs Bunny: Tea! Oh, I never thought of tea! Of course! *Rabbit: No! *Bugs Bunny: Tea! hehehe *Rabbit: No! Not tea! *Plucky Ducky: Sugar? *Buster Bunny: Sugar. Two spoons, yes, ha, two spoons. Thank you, yes. *Rabbit: Oh, please! Be careful! *Plucky Ducky: Jam? *Buster Bunny: Jam! I forgot all about jam! *Rabbit: No, no! Not jam! *Buster Bunny: Yes, sure you want, it’s nice to see. *Plucky Ducky: Mustard? *Buster Bunny: Mustard? Yes, but… Mustard? Don’t let’s be silly! Lemon, that’s different, that’s… yes! That should do it. Hahaha! … Look at that! *Plucky Ducky: Its going mad! *Sailor Moon: Oh, my goodness! *Rabbit: Oh dear! *Plucky Ducky: It is going mad! Mad watch! *Buster Bunny: I don’t understand, it’s the best butter. *Plucky Ducky: Mad watch! Mad watch! Mad watch! *Buster Bunny: Oh, look! Oh my goodness! *Plucky Ducky: There’s only one way to stop a mad watch! *Buster Bunny: Two days slow, that’s what it is. *Rabbit: Oh, my watch… *Buster Bunny: It was? *Rabbit: And it was an unbirthday present too. *Plucky Ducky: Well, in that case… *Plucky Ducky and Buster Bunny: A very merry unbirthday to you! *Sailor Moon: Mister Rabbit! Oh, mister Rabbit! Oh, now where did he go to? *Plucky Ducky and Buster Bunny: A very merry unbirthday to us, to us. A very merry unbirthday to us, to us… *Sailor Moon: Of all the silly nonsense, this is the stupidest tea party I’ve ever been to in all my life. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof